Smile For Me
by Gracie Max
Summary: I mumbled against his lips, If possible, smile more please. For me. YukimuraxSasuke.


Smile For Me.

YukimuraxSasuke.

Yaoi, anything else that might be offensive, perhaps? I don't know what it would be, but whatever.

OKAY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh, his smile, Yukimura's smile. It could brighten up even the most gruesome sitution. It didn't matter how terrible or wonderful the times were, that same cheerful expression was still plastered on his face as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Well, okay. That isn't exactly true, but probably nine out of ten times it was!

And it made me the most happy that he seemed to smiled even more when he was around me.

My thoughts were suddenly interputed when I felt a pair of slim arms wrap around me and a chin resting on my shoulder.

"My, my Sasuke," he said, "Don't you look adorable today."

I almost laughed aloud knowing exactly how this conversation was going to end. It was the same thing everytime with him, I swear. Why didn't he just come out and ask for it, I don't know.

"Don't just pull that sweat talk on me," I replied as I leaned into his embrace, "I already know what you want. You use the same line everytime. I suggust maybe you should use a new one."

"Oh, how observant of you," he said back than leaned in closer to my ear, "Maybe you can teach me a new line than, hm?" He then licked the outter shell of my ear and I shivered at the sensation. "And if you already know what I want," he continued, "than we should get going, yeah?"

He loosen his grip on me and moved his arms down to wrap them around my waist instead. At this, I turned around and forced my lips onto his. His eyes widened for a second at the action, but then went back to normal when he too started to press his lips back against mine.

Both our eyes slid shut as we enjoyed each other's presence and the kiss. One of my hands reached up and fist his clothing, catching some of his hair in the process. I could hear him hiss slightly as he pulled away for a moment.

"It seems I'm not the only one who wants it, hm?" He asked looking at me straight in the eye.

I blushed slightly, "Well, I-"

He pressed a finger to my lips, "I was just kidding." He giggled and patted me on the head.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Hmph." was all I could let out as I turned my head to the side.

He tilted his head to side and smiled brightly at me than picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I yelped at the sudden move and yelped even louder when he gave my bottom a light squeeze.

"Oh, even this is adorable!" he shouted.

My face heated up again, "You don't have to say that so loud!"

"Oh, but I dooo!"

I pouted playfully as he caried me off to who knows where, I wasn't really paying much attention at the time. Next thing I knew, we were both peeling each other's clothing off treating more than a race than a sensual thing. At any open opportunity, he ghosted his hands over any exposed skin I had at the moment and I quickly groaned at the contact.

When we were soon bare of anything, he laid us down and climbed on top of me. He leaned in and brought my lips into another kiss then slowly moved his way down, leaving some kisses down my chest and stomach. I groaned slightly as he moved lower and lower, but he soon moved his way up again and made two of his fingers travel up my chest.

He brought those fingers to my lips, "Open wideeee." he sang as he than plunged the digits into my mouth.

I gladly took them in and coated as much saliva as I could on them. I sucked lightly on the tips of them and pushed my tongue between the webbings. When he felt it was enough, he pulled them out and smiled down at me.

"Good boyyyy." he said as he moved down to spread my legs and raise my hips up slightly. He then took the two coated fingers and pressed one of them into my opening.

I hissed at the feeling, though I've felt it many times before being with Yukimura, it still has that slight pain and weirdness to it. He just told me to relax and he started to move the digit in and out than added the second one it.

"Damnittttt." I growled as he continued to stretch my opening for something _bigger _that was coming real soon.

He pulled his fingers out of me and than position himself. He then grabbed my legs and hooked them over his shoulders and without warning, he pushed the tip of his arousal inside me.

I gasped loudly at not only that, but when he pushed himself all the way in. My eyes slid shut again as I arched my body up, "Y-Yukiiimur-a.." I groaned out as he started to pull out of me.

As things became easier for the both of us, I grasp onto his shoulder and pleaded for him to go faster. He just giggled a bit and said, "Sure thinggg." and my wish was granted.

In and out he went, and all I could do was moan in response along with his own set of moans as well. He than reached a hand down and laced it around my arousal and started to pump it up and down.

My back arched again as a new wave of pleasure flew through my body. My mouth hung open as well as I started to pant away. It was amazing feeling, but than again, when you're with Yukimura in this kind of situtation, it's always amazing.

I moaned loudly as my eyes peered open and I came face-to-face with him. All I could think was just how beautiful he was even in such a state and with that in mind I could feel my release coming closer.

With a few more thurst and pumps later, I dug my fingernails into the flesh of his shoulders even harder than before and unloaded onto his hand and the lower half of our bodies. I then started to breath heavily as I slumpped to the ground.

"Very good, Sasuke." he said as his own movements began to stiffen.

I looked up slightly only to see an odd sight.

As Yukimura was about to reach his limit, that same old smile he also wore wasn't there. Usually when we went at it, I was too beat to actually look up at him when he orgasmed but this time I so happened to. His mouth was just agape like mine moments ago, his eyes were shut tightly, and he let out a loud moan that filled the room as he finally realeased inside of me.

How ironic, a moment of pure bliss and that was the only time he wasn't smiling, though of course he knew he was beyond the limit of happiness at that moment. I thought it was pretty funny to be honest, but that just me.

It was his time to breath heavily and even then his smiled returned like nothing. He let out a tiny laughed as he leaned in and kissed me again.

"Yukimura." I mumbled against his lips.

"Hm?"

"If possible, smile more please, for me."

He giggled slightly, "Sure thing, Sasuke."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wanna know a secret? thisficwasanexcusetowriteyaoinesswiththesetwo. GASP!

Um, this is also the first fic I've written for this series as well, so I don't know if it's that good, so yeah. I'm trying to be more diverse with the stuffs I write/post now of days. I don't just stick with writting things that have to do with one catagory, y'know?

Thanks for reading, though.

loveeeeeeee.


End file.
